


Years Gone

by bookchan



Category: Who is Bugs Potter? - Korman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookchan/pseuds/bookchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Bugs Potter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EleanorJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorJane/gifts).



> I'd like to thank my wonderful last min. beta Scintilla. All remaining errors are mine.

I swear I saw Bugs Potter yesterday playing drums on a set of trashcans in an alley down by the river.

My sister is a huge Bugs Potter fan and she swears she saw a guy that looks just like him playing with a pair of drumsticks over in Greenville before he got on a bus.

Did you hear what John's claiming? He says that he went to the club last night to watch a Dorchester Melon reunion and a guy named David Potter played one song and the encore and then ran away. Just like Bugs Potter before he disappeared ten years ago.

Susan! Say you were at the show last night. Wasn't the drummer amazing! I swear he's better then Bugs Potter was in your brother's bootlegs. Much better looking too. I loved the scruffy beard he has going.

********************************************************************

 

_Knock, knock. _

Hello.

Hey, I was told you're looking for a drummer? I'm a drummer.

I'm looking for a very specific drummer and I doubt you're him. Nice try with the Bugs Potter t-shirt though, haven't seen that one in a while.

This shirt is a classic, don't knock it. As for drumming, well, you'll never know unless you listen to me drum. I'm the best drummer you'll ever hear.

Yeah, yeah, I've heard that one before and yet somehow they never live up to their claim.

I do. Johnny Mulligan, I think you know him? Formerly of Spoon's Rest. He actually heard Bugs Potter play in person and according to him I might even be better than Bugs Potter. He's actually the one who sent me here, said you were the one I needed to see since you're looking for a drummer.

Do you have a pair of drumsticks on you, Mr.?

Potter. I named myself after the best drummer around two years ago. Did you even have to ask if I have drumsticks on me? I'm a drummer, even when I lost my memory I always had a pair of drumsticks on me. What do you take me for? A flute-guy

It's flautist and no, there's no way you could ever be taken for one. If you come this way, I have a drum set you can use to audition. I want to hear the drum solo from Endomorph's Broken Noses to start off with.

Wow! You know your rock! Isn't Endomorph the most! I love their drummer's style. Of course, he doesn't have anything on me. Interior Contusion was one of their best albums. I didn't care for some of the stuff they released right before they broke up. They lost their edge.

Before you really start gushing over bands that broke up a long time ago, why don't I show you where the drums are and you can set them up to your satisfaction while I make a short phone call. This way.

Great. You have a ton of instruments here. Do you play all of them?

No. You can use the drum set over there. Be careful when changing the setup it can be a bit finicky.

Mr. Webb, you can call me by name, you know!

There's only one David Potter and you are not him!

_Door slams._

No matter how much you may look like him or what Johnny says.

**********************************************************************

 

Johnny! What were you thinking sending this guy to me? He looks like a Salvation Army reject, especially with that dingy Bugs Potter shirt he's wearing.

That's because he is. I found him playing the drums with a couple of sticks on his collection bucket in front of the club. He had an interesting rhythm going, so I struck up a conversation.

Let me guess, he's some washed up punk rocker that you knew from Spoon's Rest way back when.

Nope, nothing like that. It's much more interesting. Apparently ten years ago he got in an accident, fell into a coma, and lost his memory. He woke up two years ago and the Salvation Army is helping him get back on his feet and get his memory back. No one had any idea who he was. The only thing they had to go by was a note in his pocket addressed to David and that blue Bugs Potter shirt he was wearing.

 

That's impossible! I called every hospital and emergency center in Winnipeg for over a year and checked out every unknown guy of the right age to see if he was Bugs.

See that's the interesting thing. The hospital he was in was in Massachusetts.

How in the world would he get to Massachusetts? Bugs never drove; he didn't even have his license.

Ah! See, you think there's a possibility he's Bugs too. He probably hitchhiked or something crazy like that. This is Bugs we're talking about.

What is he playing! Can you hear that, Johnny?

Yeah, it sounds like his standard warm-up. I must have heard it a thousand times this past month. Every time he warms up with it, it's like he remembers more of it. At first it was just a couple of bars, but it sounds like a whole song now.

_Phone drops on the ground._

Adam? You there, Adam?

 

**********************************************************************

 

_Door opens and song comes to a finish._

Where did you learn that song!

Huh? What song? If you're talking about my warm-up piece, it isn't a song – or well it wasn't but I think I just finished it. Something about this place really gets my creative juices flowing. I know! You're going to be my muse.

Right, of course I'm going to be your muse now. Listen, Bugs. What happened to you?

My name's David, not Bugs. I think I would know if my name was Bugs. Now, I'm going to make the name David Potter famous and make them forget who Bugs Potter was.

That might be a bit difficult since you are Bugs Potter, David. That piece of drumming you just played is proof. You were working on it when you disappeared. You said you weren't going to return until you finished it!

Not that I believe you, because I don't, but do you have any proof?

I don't know of anything I can really provide as proof, but I might be able to jog your memory on how we met. Follow me. I really can't believe I hung on to it this long. This is going to be embarrassing.

So what are you're digging for in the closet for? Is that a dead thing in your hand? I'm not touching it. Don't you dare try to hand it to me.

It's a mustache, all right? To go with the stupid beard you made me wear and I can't believe I'm wearing this thing again. Do you remember now who you are Bugs Potter!?

***********************************************************************

 

Have you check out that new album yet? I read a review online and they were raving like crazy over it. The drumming is supposed to be out of this world, but they don't have any lyrics so what's the point?

Sold Out! Extra Shows added to tour. Check back tomorrow for more information.

I'm sure you'll recognize this duo. You can't go anywhere these days without hearing a remix of their hit single. The winner of best new band is Beard!


End file.
